


Losing You

by mynameisbuckybarnes



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Flashbacks, Gen, Steve Rogers Feels, because bucky should've been in steve's vision, steve's flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisbuckybarnes/pseuds/mynameisbuckybarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's worst nightmare is losing the person he had just barely gotten back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing You

Steve fumbled backwards, the 'enhanced' woman with the red energy coming from her hands approaching closer. Before he could speak, she waved her fingers, sending a swirl of red to his face with a grin. Steve finally had the strength to stand up, but suddenly the room melted into a different setting. Soft yellow sunlight filtered in through a wide window, casting a glow to the familiar room. The worn sofa, the one with the removable couch cushions. Steve remembered, he would put them out on the floor when he and Bucky were kids. In the 40's...

What had _happened_?

He whipped around to a sudden voice in the doorway. "Hey Steve, I'm back!" Bucky called, closing the door behind him with a laugh. "You wouldn't believe what happened at the docks today."

Steve could barely breathe. He hadn't seen Bucky so happy since he was still little. Since before the war.

"Bucky?"

He managed to whisper out, blinking to reassure himself this wasn't a dream. "Yeah, pal. Who else would it be?" Bucky stepped forward, his form flickering slightly, but Steve didn't care to notice.

Steve flinched noticably when Bucky reached out to grab him by the shoulder. Suddenly Bucky's clothing changed, shifting from a warm white button up and khakis to a familiar blue peacoat. Bucky's face had changed too, hardened as if burdened with the weight of memories too horrible to describe.

Steve recoiled back, a warm, sharp metallic scent lingering in the air. Bucky was still standing, except, to Steve's horror, the blue peacoat was stained red. Soaking his empty left sleeve, a patch widening in his side, dripping down his face and onto his chest.

"You look spooked, like you've seen a ghost."

Steve was frozen in his place. Bucky took more steps forward, blood disappearing and the blue being replaced with a thick black kevlar. A silver glint to Steve's right.

He closed his eyes, he knew what this was. "Bucky, stop." He breathed. "It's over. 'S done, I've got him." Steve lurched forward, eyes darting open as Bucky slumped down, the scenery spinning sickenenly until it stopped at a war-destroyed battlefield.

Dust was settling, and the shadows of people stood around in a circle yards away. The more Steve strained to see, the more their features blurred and were unrecognizable.

Bucky lay limp in his arms, as Steve slowly lowered him to the ground. "Not real. Not real." He whispered a mantra to himself. The blood had returned, it was on his hands, on Bucky's chest, his back.

"Hey, wake up." He heard someone say.

"Steve." The vision left him with a snap, leaving something painful and empty as it ended. "C'mon." It was Clint, his face calm, but eyes worried.

"She's-"

"Yeah she got everyone else too, well. Everyone 'cept for me." 

He hefted Steve to his feet.

"You were out for a few seconds."

Clint patted Steve's chest. Steve blinked, shaking his head to clear the fog.

"Calm down. You're looking pretty spooked, Cap" Steve stiffened. "'S like you've seen a ghost."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at spontaneousgoat.tumblr.com !!!


End file.
